percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna Beau
Arianna Beau '''is the demigod daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, she is often shown to be reckless and very assertive when it comes to her opinions. She does this so well that she forces others to change their opinions when she doesn't approve of it. Arianna is brave, strong and also can be kind. Her interest in love stems back to the fairy tale stories her father used to read to her as bed time stories. Arianna, is the best pegasi rider and is even capable of riding Blackjack and Ace, the two wildest pegasi in the entire camp. Background Arianna was born to Alexander Beu and Aphrodite on January 7. She was known to be very reckless and curious child. Over the time of her youth, she loved hearing fairytale stories from her father as bed time stories. She enjoyed plenty of the ones about true love, which is to say practically all of them. She was an only child and as a result she learned to stick up for herself. During her school years, she spent most of her time struggling through classes, often complaining on how hard it was to understand what the teacher had written on the board. She continully failed her classes and then was transfered to boarding schools due to the amount of destruction that surrounded her. (I.e. Monsters) When she was in middle school, most of her troubles seemed to vanish, but with that came even more problems. She incountered her first actual challenge during her time in 7th grade, this caused her father to worry, and over time the monsters got harder to defeat. She was sent to Camp Half Blood at the age of 14 turning 15, this was when she first understood who she was and why those monsters were attacking her. Throughout her youth, Arianna enjoyed spending time with her father, as to the point where they could understand each other, and even go as far as telling each other their problems. (unless it was grown up buisness) Arianna still holds a special place for her father in her heart, but the two have a troubled relationship, since she doesn't think that its safe for her to live in the normal world, she lives at Camp Half-Blood as a year-rounder. Arianna has never met her mother, this also makes her think that the emotion of love is all she has to connect her to her mother. Its also strange because at one point in time, she asks Piper what does their mother look like, but Piper has a hard time explaining it (mostly due to the fact that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.) Personality Arianna is known to many based on her strong spirit and also the way she could be completely calm and friendly at one point in time and then be dangerously infuriated the next. Most people think that she is bipolar, but in general this is just because of her expectations on how her life as a child of love should be didn't pay off. She isn't as girly as other aphrodite girls and because of this not many guys notice her that often. She is the third eldest in the cabin, first being Piper McLean. She isn't best friends with any of her sisters but knows how to help her own cabin and is wise enough not to mess with Piper. Arianna is very stubborn and also tends to be problematic when it comes to reading or writing skills, due to her Dyslexia, she hates doing school work because she thinks on the logic of a demigod not needing either abilities to survive, they just need hands to swing a sword. Arianna also can be very romantic and also knows how to persuade a guy into going out with her, without having to try. She was given these abilities because of her unique personality. Appearance : ''" Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, that's what is means to be truly beautiful."'' Arianna is shown to be fairly average height, having black hair and brown eyes. Her skin complection is light mocha and she seems to have various appearance based quirks, but most people think its nothing. She is often discribed in different appearances since she is the daughter of Aphrodite, she can change the color of her eyes and hair, also having a minor degree of magic as to changing her complete outlook making others fall in love with her. Arianna doesn't use this form often, only when she grows bored of her appearance. She is also fashionally inclinded, being able to accessorize to the point of astonishment. Quotes These are the fewest things that she has said before. : ''"Even though I am a child of Aphrodite, I could care less about your appearance, because beauty is within a person's heat not their appearance."'' : ''"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, that's what it means to be truly beautiful."'' : ''"Death is only a mere concept that can be changed, almost like love is the understanding of ones flaws and accepting them. Death and love, eternal yet temeperary, so you think?"'' : ''"The Dove, a symbol of love, a white dress that flows down a women's body, I hope that one day, marriage can be eternal, just like true love is." '' : ''"I hate people that deny the existance of love."'''' ' Weapons Calvary Sword Arianna is also known for her swordsmenship skills, this also allows her to be a great asset to the battle front, when ever the Camp is either pracicing warfare or going to war. She is very affectionate of her calvary sword, due to the fact is was given to her as a present from an old friend. Spear Arianna is also well at spear control, even good enough to rival Clarrise, she is able to handle enemies while riding horseback. Arianna is truely skilled at spear battling, that her Calvary sword would be her second option in battle. He experience with the spear also helps her greatly. Powers & Abilites Being a child of love, she understands love best and she also seems to understand why people that either fight a lot or have other emotional problems stay together. She is also capable of knowing when and where someone has begun a romantic relationship, even as far as even feeling nervous when her sister notice her own. Amokinesis Arianna is capable of using her powers over love to influence others into either falling inlove with her or a suiter that she deeps to be perfect for them. This amoung of magic is restricted to a limit and if the people she chooses aren't compatable they realize what she try to do and she might also be punished by her mother. This also is reflected in her ability to change her appearance to something more desirable. Excellent Pegasi Rider Arianna is a well devised Pegasi rider, enough to tame both Blackjack, the rampid Pegasus of the late Percy Jackson and Ace a wild untamable pegasi that has been at camp since the beginning of the year. She also was exceptionally capable of cooperating with them enough to earn their respect. Excellent Swordsmenship Arianna is capable at swordsmenship, this is rare in a child of Aphrodite since they are often shown to be damzels. Arianna is also very well at hand to hand combat. Her battle skills seem to also be respected by children of Ares and Athena, the war gods. Trivia #Arianna is one of the fewest children of Aphrodite who is skilled in battle. #She is a half-sister of Piper McLean #Arianna is often mentioned with different appearances, but this is shown because she can change her appearance at times. #Like Silena Beaureguard, she is an excellent Pegasi rider, she also doesn't seem to care about appearance as much as personality. Category:Females Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Beikeiai17